Once Upon a Time, a King and his Lady
by Irma Lair
Summary: Sarah se enfrenta al mismo dilema que la atormenta desde hace años: ¿debe invocar de nuevo a Jareth, o no?. Quizás el Rey la odie por derrotarlo, o tenga ya una flamante esposa a su lado. ¿Qué hacer cuando sientes que no puedes confiar en tu amado?.


**Once Upon a Time, a King and his Lady  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Dentro del Laberinto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jim Henson, etc... Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans n_n.

* * *

"‒**Ah, sí‒había dicho con un hilo de voz‒.Conozco un cuento popular ruso sobre una chica que salva a un príncipe que iba a morir..., trayéndole una pluma mágica... arrancada de la cola del pájaro de fuego. Las plumas de ese pájaro eran de un color entre el rojo y el oro... como tus cabellos..."**

_**El Príncipe de mis sueños – Lisa Kleypas.**_

* * *

_"Dame el niño..."_

‒Por increíbles peligros e innumerables fatigas... Me he abierto camino hasta el castillo más allá de la Ciudad de los Goblins para recuperar el niño que me has robado...

Sarah estaba sentada en la banqueta de su tocador y se miraba en el espejo mientras recitaba un fragmento de la novela que más adoraba: "_Laberinto_". Volvía a tener los labios pintados de rojo, como tantas otras veces en las que había repetido el ritual de actuación.

La melodía de su caja de música tintineaba suavemente como ambientación. La pequeña bailarina del vestido blanco, que daba vueltas y más vueltas sin cesar, parecía de alguna manera solemne aquella noche.

Fuera, llovía a cantaros. Los truenos retumbaban y el rayo iluminaba fugazmente. Un viento helado sacudía las hojas de los árboles con tanta intensidad que su murmullo de mil voces llegaba hasta los oídos de Sarah a través de la ventana cerrada.

_Sí, la ventana estaba cerrada. Pero uno nunca sabía, ¿verdad?._

Hacía ya al menos dos años que Sarah no había vuelto a ver la familiar lechuza blanca que antes la seguía a dondequiera que fuese.

Eso era algo bueno, ¿no?. Porque Sarah conocía bien el secreto de aquella ave.

Sí, era mejor que aquel "animal" ya no volviese jamás a asomar sus blancas plumas cerca de ella... ¿verdad?.

Cuando una sabía que un pájaro vulgar y corriente en apariencia era en realidad el Rey de los Goblins, disfrazado, lo mejor era que ya no hubiese indicios de que siguiera revoloteando cerca de su casa.

Era demasiado peligroso.

‒Porque mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya... Y mi Reino igual de grande...

El guión continuaba con una frase decisiva. La que podía destruir y doblegar... Y lograr que todo acabase al instante.

Pero a Sarah no le gustaba decirla en voz alta. Le daba cierta... manía hacerlo. Como si la frase la estremeciera hasta lo más hondo.

Por motivos que ni ella misma deseaba explorar en aquellos instantes.

Un trueno especialmente desgarrador hizo retemblar los cristales de la ventana. Sarah se sobresaltó un poco, y también sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda violentamente.

_"Dame el niño..."_

Las luces titilaron, pero tan solo un instante. Sarah esperaba que no se fuera la luz, no tenía velas en la habitación.

Y no le apetecía bajar al salón a buscarlas, dónde su madrastra y su padre estaban viendo la televisión.

Seguía llevándose de forma regular con la esposa de su padre, estricta y algo avinagrada.

Pero en cambio, ahora adoraba a Toby. Estaba orgullosísima de él, y pasaba mucho tiempo entreteniéndole con cuentos e historias de fantasía que el niño siempre aplaudía con gran alegría.

Su madrastra desaprobaba profundamente aquellos "entretenimientos estúpidos", como ella decía. No le gustaba la magia, ni lo maravilloso.

Suerte que su hijo era idéntico a Sarah respecto al amor por los cuentos de hadas, pese a ser todavía un bebé.

Sarah tenía muy claro que, un día, cuando Toby fuera algo mayor, le explicaría sus aventuras en el Laberinto. Cómo fue a rescatarlo de las garras de un Rey de los Goblins que le había secuestrado y llevado a su Castillo Encantado. También le contaría sobre sus inseparables amigos: Hoggle, Ludo y Didymus**,** y sobre todas las pruebas de ingenio y valor que había tenido que superar para vencer el desafío.

No obstante... había cosas que se saltaría de dicho relato. Como el baile de máscaras en la burbuja (un recuerdo demasiado personal y turbador para explicárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a su hermanito. Era un secreto personal y único) o lo muy atraída que se había sentido por Jareth, el malvado Rey.

Ni siquiera ella misma quería recordar aquello. Esa intensidad que parecía bañar los ojos bicolores del apuesto elfo cuando la había mirado... y le había ofrecido todo un reino y una corona junto a él.

"_**Mira, Sarah. Mira lo que te estoy ofreciendo... tus sueños**_**"**, dijo por aquel entonces Jareth.

Y Sarah había contemplado el mágico cristal que le tendía, dónde danzaban mil y una imágenes seductoras que simbolizaban todos sus deseos y aspiraciones hechas realidad.

Estaban al alcance de la mano... si ella hubiera decidido coger la bola de cristal. Esa pompa de sueños arco iris.

No lo había hecho. Su misión era resistir a la tentación que suponía el Rey de los Goblins... para salvar a su hermano. Y lo consiguió.

Sin embargo, a decir verdad, Sarah no había olvidado nunca las últimas palabras que Jareth le había dirigido para intentar convencerla de que se dejase vencer y reinase con él sobre el Subsuelo. Sobre los Goblins. Sobre el Laberinto.

"**_Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo_."**

Esa frase rondaba por la cabeza de Sarah todos los días, confundiéndola. Hechizándola como la primera vez que la había oído.

Pero no era una frase bien construida, ¿verdad?.

Lo primero que Jareth le había pedido no era que "le amara". Si no que "le temiera". Para él era más importante infundirle respeto, y que le tuviera obediencia absoluta, que todo lo demás.

Claro. "Haz lo que te digo". Y entonces, y sólo entonces, después de venerarlo como a un Rey absoluto, él "sería su esclavo". ¿Pero su esclavo en qué?. ¿Regalaría a Sarah mil y un vestidos cómo el que había lucido, digno de una princesa, en el baile engañoso de máscaras (en el que Jareth había intentado engatusarla para que olvidara la hora y bailara toda la noche hasta que su hermanito estuviese perdido)?. ¿La cubriría de joyas y piedras preciosas (como un gesto arrogante, mostrándole sus riquezas ilimitadas y convirtiéndola en una Reina a la que poder exhibir y pasar por las narices a los demás Elfos)?. ¿La haría señora de todos los goblins (que obedecerían hasta el más mínimo de sus caprichos, sí. Mientras no contradijesen los de Jareth, claro. Ella siempre sería inferior a él y tendría menos poder.)?

No, a Sarah todo aquello no le parecía una promesa equitativa. Si no un acto de soberbia sin igual.

Jareth sólo quería ganar el desafío y obtener por esposa a la heroína, cómo un trofeo, además de conseguir quedarse con el niño que había robado.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía esperarse de un elfo?. En todos los cuentos se hacía muchísimo hincapié en las artimañas élficas, que con sus trampas y engaños tentaban a los mortales hasta conseguir lo que querían de ellos.

Deslumbrarse por Jareth era sumamente fácil. Comprender que su mente maliciosa de Rey de los Goblins tenía hasta el más mínimo detalle planeado en función de su propio beneficio, era harina de otro costal.

Y no obstante, Sarah no podía evitar sentir una añoranza casi dolorosa del Laberinto. Y del Rey, por taimado que fuera. Y de sus amigos, a quienes no había vuelto a ver desde hacía dos largos años a pesar de sus promesas de mantener el contacto.

Cuando se había visto un mundo de maravillas, ilusiones y euforia sin límites, era casi imposible olvidarlo por un planeta tan monótono, cruel y caótico como el nuestro.

Sarah había leído, también, en innumerables relatos sobre los elfos, hadas y goblins, lo extremadamente fácil que encontraban estos seres el hechizar a los humanos hasta tal punto que los pobres mortales que se habían enamorado de uno de los Mágicos Seres, o de su mundo paradisíaco, morían de añoranza cuando se separaban de ellos y volvían a su propio hogar.

Bueno, a Sarah no le había ocurrido. Pero quizás fuera porque ella tenía algo por lo que luchar en su casa, en su mundo.

No quería dejar a Toby, que comenzaba ya a mostrar visos de una notable imaginación, en manos de una mujer como su madrastra, que mataría el amor que el niño sentía por la fantasía para convertirle en un anodino contable u oficinista.

Toby podría llegar muy lejos, Sarah estaba segura. Era el bebé más espabilado que había visto nunca en su vida; quizás se convertiría, cuando fuese mayor, en un gran escritor de novela fantástica. O escogería cualquier otra carrera o trabajo emocionante que fuera acorde con su espíritu soñador.

Si su madrastra no intervenía en ello, claro. Cosa que Sarah estaba dispuesta a conseguir por la felicidad de Toby.

En cuanto a la misma Sarah... bien, no podía negar que a veces la melancolía de estar lejos del Laberinto se apoderaba de ella. No lo suficientemente desgarradora como para morir, claro. Pero sí angustiosa y desagradable.

No había cambiado demasiado en aquellos dos años, después de su aventura. Seguía siendo una muchacha distraída rodeada de cuentos. Mayor en apariencia, joven de espíritu para siempre.

Nunca había tenido novio, aunque pretendientes no le habían faltado. Pero en todos ellos esperaba encontrar unos ojos bicolores, o una expresión sobrehumanamente hermosa (cincelada a la perfección) de orgullo y poderío. Sin éxito.

Era frustrante no poder olvidar jamás a Jareth. Buscar su reflejo en todos los demás chicos. Que aún ejerciera semejante fascinación sobre ella, después de tanto tiempo. Después de que Sarah se diera cuenta de lo manipulador que era el Rey y de lo muy poco que en realidad le había importado ella.

Una de tantas otras de las que se había encaprichado.

_Mimado, estúpido Rey. Elfo insensible. _

_Hermoso, majestuoso, querido Jareth._

A Sarah le dolía profundamente la idea de serle indiferente. Era peor que ser su enemiga.

Aunque ni siquiera tenía del todo claro lo que sentía por él, a decir verdad.

¿Era "_amor_"?. ¿Se había enamorado del Rey de los Goblins?.

Sí. Era muy probable.

Aquellos pensamientos acaloraron a Sarah, sentada (con la mirada perdida) aún en la banqueta del tocador.

Con un pañuelo, la joven se desmaquilló rápidamente los labios. Era muy consciente de que se había ruborizado profundamente, y también le ardían las orejas como si tuviera fiebre.

Le dolía el pecho. Porque no podía estar con el Rey. Ni debía pensar en él. No era conveniente.

La lluvia tamborileaba soporíferamente contra el cristal de su ventana. Y Sarah sintió una súbita y muy peligrosa tentación, tan rápida como la fugaz luz de un relámpago.

¿Y si...?. ¿Y si...?; ¿y si llamaba, sólo por probar, al Rey de los Goblins... una vez?.

¿Qué podía ocurrir, si esta vez no decía ninguna palabra que pudiera poner en peligro a su hermano?...

... ¿Acudiría Jareth?.

La sola idea de que aquello pudiese ocurrir la hizo estremecer de pura adrenalina.

Volver a verle... seguro que él no había cambiado en absoluto. Era eternamente joven.

Las ganas que tenía de invocarle se le hacían insoportables, aunque Sarah era muy consciente de que era una mala y perniciosa idea.

De todas formas, ¿qué es lo que ocurriría?. ¿Y si él la odiaba por haberlo vencido?.

¿Podría soportar ella su desdén?. O peor aún... ¿Jareth la atacaría, la haría daño?. Los elfos eran imprevisibles.

¿La secuestraría, la mantendría prisionera en su Castillo?.

Aquella última idea, por mucho que Sarah se odiara a sí misma por ello, no acababa de desagradarle en absoluto. Es más... no pudo evitar desear fervientemente que él se la llevara tomándola en brazos, envolviéndola con su capa...

Un trueno rompió sus ensoñaciones. El corazón se le subió a la garganta, enviándole irresistibles impulsos eléctricos por todo el cuerpo.

Pero ella misma se recriminó duramente. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?. Ella sabía que Jareth no la quería, que sólo deseaba utilizarla para sus propios fines.

No estaba obsesionada por él. ¡Era una locura invocarle!. Y muy peligroso. ¡Imposible llevar a cabo algo tan audaz!.

Sarah no se escuchaba a sí misma jadear, presa de un combate mental contra ella misma.

_Llamarle, no llamarle. Llamarle, no llamarle. Llamarle..._

_... No llamarle._

_¡Sí!. No. ¡Sí!. No._

Ella le necesitaba, por mucho que se empeñara en olvidarle. Se había sentido muy vacía desde que le había abandonado dos años atrás. Cómo si le hubieran amputado un miembro.

Pero confiar en un elfo era delirante como poco. Todo cuanto Jareth hacía y decía estaba calculado al milímetro, todo preparado para que conviniera con sus planes.

Sarah era lo único que se le había escapado. Lo único que no había podido amoldar a sus designios.

¿Valía la pena, se preguntaba Sarah en aquellos momentos, tirar su victoria sobre el Rey de los Goblins por la borda de aquella manera, llamándole y cediendo ante él, por un arrebato de necesidad?. Un arrebato pasional.

_¡Sí!. No. ¡Sí!. No.¡Sí!. No. ¡Sí!. No._

Quería a Jareth, pensaba Sarah, desesperada.

Pero Jareth no tenía intenciones honestas con ella, estaba segura. Siempre habría una razón oculta, una mentira o un engaño, una ilusión entre los dos.

Esa era la naturaleza del Rey, aunque ella le quisiera igualmente. Con sus defectos y virtudes.

Pero, ¿podría Sarah soportar una vida dedicada a un hombre que sólo deseaba mandar y manipular a los demás?.

No era lo mismo amarle, que poder soportarle.

Y si Sarah decidiera... quedarse con él... Si él aún deseara convertirla en su Reina (que quizás ya no fuera así, quizás la aborrecía por plantarle)... ¿Sería posible la convivencia durante toda la eternidad?. Los elfos eran inmortales. Nunca morían.

Tendría que aguantar al dictador de Jareth hasta el fin de los días. Y por mucho que le quisiera... él era una persona muy difícil. Y podía ser cruel, eso estaba claro.

No era la vida que Sarah escogería. Lo amaba, deseaba que fuera suyo y ser suya a su vez, pero eran demasiado distintos. No funcionaría.

Aquellos pensamientos acabaron de deprimirla, pero no menguaron las irracionales ansias de verle que la poseían.

Pese a saber que era el hombre equivocado..., que no la amaba (aunque quisiera obtenerla), y que sería casi imposible que ambos pudieran vivir juntos en armonía...

Sarah no podía dejar de pensar en él.

"¡Esto es enfermizo!" pensó ella, cuando su lengua estuvo a punto de desafiar a la razón e iba a empezar a decir en voz alta: "_¡Ojala el Rey de los Goblins apareciera ahora mismo!_".

Se refrenó a tiempo, con el corazón ardiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho.

Negando con la cabeza enérgicamente, se levantó por fin de la banqueta y corrió hacia su cama, en la que se lanzó sumergiéndose en un mar de mantas y cojines.

Estuvo allí estirada durante horas y horas, con la mirada perdida, mientras fuera los sonidos de la tempestad no amainaban.

No quiso bajar a cenar, y la comida que su madrastra le subió a la habitación con el ceño fruncido se quedó helada sin tocar.

El padre de Sarah creyó que la joven había vuelto a enfadarse por algo (alguna nimiedad relacionada con su esposa, el colegio o cualquier otro problema adolescente), por lo que, para evitar el supuesto mal humor de su hija, no subió a verla.

A Sarah no le importó lo más mínimo. No quería ver a nadie, ni hacer nada. Solo pensar. En sus aventuras... dentro del Laberinto.

La chica ni siquiera salió de su cuarto para dar las buenas noches a Toby, como siempre hacía.

El bebé se lo reprochó haciendo pucheros en su cuna. Pero intuía con un sexto sentido de hermanito menor que a su querida Sarah le ocurría algo importante y que debía dejarla estar sola (sólo por eso no se puso a llorar a gritos para que viniera).

Cada vez se fue haciendo más tarde... Y más tarde. Todos estaban acostados ya y dormían menos ella.

Sarah presentía que aquella noche padecería insomnio. ¿¡Por qué, maldición, se había tenido que enamorar de un Rey de los Goblins odioso y cruel!?.

Dos largos años anhelándole. Y los que le quedaban por delante.

Toda una vida sin él.

Menudo cuento de hadas el suyo, pensaba Sarah con amarga ironía: el príncipe azul era malvado, no amaba a la heroína, y la había olvidado.

Sí. A buen seguro ya ni la recordaba. Quién sabía si otra necia muchachita le había invocado en aquellos años para que se llevara a su hermanito y Jareth la había convertido en su Reina.

Muchas estarían dispuestas a ello, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Aquello llenó de rabia a Sarah. Y de ácido rencor celoso.

¿Tendría Jareth a aquellas alturas una esposa, una Reina?.

Era probable.

¿Por qué debería de haber esperado a Sarah?. Ella le había rechazado, y de todas maneras sólo fue un divertimento, un capricho para él.

_Una Reina. Quizás el Laberinto ya tenía una Reina._

Esa perspectiva acabó de matar las ganas que Sarah tenía de invocarle.

No podría resistir saber que Jareth había encontrado a otra. Y o no le conocía en absoluto, si él no le explicaba que tenía una flamante Reina (si era cierto que se había casado, de momento era solo una dolorosa suposición probable) con una sonrisa cruel, socarrona y despectiva en el rostro.

Se burlaría despiadadamente de Sarah.

Podía ser muy cruel. Realmente.

No. No podía llamarle en absoluto. De ninguna manera.

Había muchas posibilidades de que Jareth dijera algo que rompiera el corazón de Sarah irreparablemente. Y ella prefería seguir soñando toda la vida con él, sin saber si la odiaba o si ahora quería a otra muchacha, a que la hirieran con la verdad.

Cerrando sus fatigados ojos, la muchacha decidió descansar por fin. Dormir le sentaría bien, y al menos olvidaría a Jareth por unas horas.

A menos que soñara con él, claro. Algo que Sarah hacía habitualmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_En el Reino del Subsuelo, dentro del Laberinto, Jareth estaba sentado en el trono de su Castillo, completamente solo en la gran sala. Todos los goblins dormían ya plácidamente en sus rudimentarias camas, sacos de dormir, montones de paja, rincones favoritos, etc._

_Tarareaba suavemente, de forma casi inaudible, una melodía que se parecía sospechosamente a la canción que había compuesto para la última muchacha del desafío... Sarah, basándose en el tintineo de una caja de música giratoria que pertenecía a la chica._

_Su voz era dulce y arrebatadora, pero estaba impregnada de nostalgia. Y de dolor velado._

_La luna llena sobrenaturalmente gigantesca que se alzaba sobre el Laberinto iluminaba cada rincón de la enorme estancia. Tan fría, tan solemne._

_Jareth nunca lo hubiera admitido abiertamente... pero se sentía solo. Muy solo._

_Sus ojos bicolores vagaban con deprimido aburrimiento por doquier, contemplando las maravillas que le rodeaban. Joyas, oro, plata, piedras preciosas, mobiliario de incalculable valor... Tesoros helados que no le hacían compañía en absoluto. Que no le importaban nada._

_Sólo quería estar con Sarah en aquellos instantes. Una vez más._

_Y aquel mudo deseo le había carcomido durante dos largos años mortales, los que habían transcurrido desde que la chica le había vencido en su Desafío._

_No la había visto desde entonces, porque ella le había desterrado completamente de su vida con unas palabras hirientes como puñaladas certeras en el corazón: "¡**No tienes poder sobre mí!**"._

_Bien. Pues no, no lo tenía. Y tampoco lo quería, ni necesitaba. No. En absoluto._

_Le importaba un comino lo que le ocurriera a la chica, sólo era un capricho. No era asunto suyo. ¡Él era un Rey después de todo!, ¿de hecho, qué más le daba no volver a verla?. A veces se volvía un sentimental, pero en realidad no la quería para nada..._

_Pero Jareth no se creía ni sus propias bravatas. _

_Realmente se sentía inquieto y desdichado, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas algo imposible hasta para un Rey elfo tan poderoso como él: que Sarah le invocara en aquellos mismos instantes. _

_Y eso no ocurriría nunca, estaba claro. _

_Sarah le despreciaba, y jamás volvería a llamarlo, porque para la muchacha Jareth era "El Villano" del cuento. Y ella la dulce heroína que debía derrotar al mal._

_El Rey ni siquiera comprendía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había visto en Sarah. Por qué se sentía tan cautivado por una muchacha mortal que le había retado una y otra vez, dejándolo en ridículo frente a todos sus súbditos._

_Quizás precisamente por eso, se dijo Jareth, la quería tanto. Era indomable, valiente, leal, bondadosa y hermosa. _

_Y amaba la fantasía, y al Laberinto, como solo una mujer destinada a ser su Reina podría._

_Era lastimoso que alguien tan especial desdeñara todo un futuro de lujo, diversión... y amor, sólo por regresar a una casa aburrida y molesta, con una madrastra insufrible y un padre calzonazos. _

_El hermano pequeño de Sarah, Toby, era el único miembro de la familia de la joven que valía la pena (a excepción de ella, claro)._

_Jareth le había prometido todo cuanto poseía a Sarah si ésta accedía a quedarse con él en el Laberinto._

"_**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"** había dicho el solitario Rey._

_Con aquella sencilla frase había desnudado su alma frente a Sarah más de lo que había hecho nunca con nadie._

_El orgullo de Jareth siempre le impedía mostrar sus verdaderos (y nobles) sentimientos, pero en aquellos últimos minutos de la cuenta atrás hacia la victoria o la derrota, estaba tan desesperado porque Sarah se quedase con él... que confesó su necesidad de ella tan elocuentemente como pudo. _

_¿Y cuál fue el resultado?, que Sarah pisoteó su corazón gritándole su mortífera frasecita triunfal. Jareth le había revelado la autentica naturaleza de su ser, y le habían plantado como a un pedazo de basura._

_¡Nunca volvería a caer en semejante trampa!. Siempre debía mostrarse altivo, distante con todos. De nada servía mostrar sus emociones, únicamente conseguía que le hirieran. Por supuesto._

_Esa era una lección que le habían enseñado desde que era un bebé: un Rey debe ser orgulloso, displicente. Nunca jamás tiene que agachar la cabeza ante nadie, ni suplicar._

_Bien, él se había saltado esas normas, con toda la esperanza puesta en Sarah. En que por fin alguien podría amarle por sí mismo. Y no por ser de la realeza._

_Pero todo había salido mal. Y el príncipe azul perdió, su dama le abandonó, y la fábula finalizó dolorosamente. _

_¿Quién decía que los cuentos siempre acababan con un "fueron felices y comieron perdices"?. Qué estúpido... que absurdo. _

_Jareth estaba completamente solo, sin ningún amigo de verdad en el mundo. Y sin el amor de la mujer a la que adoraba._

_Era una historia triste, angustiosa. Cómo si la bruja mala hubiera ganado, la princesa dormida nunca se despertara, la Bella aborreciera la fealdad de la Bestia hasta el final, o el dragón se comiera a la doncella y a su rescatador. _

_Los héroes no siempre ganaban frente a un amanecer radiante que hacía desaparecer todas las sombras que pudieran haber. Y tampoco podían combatir y desafiar al peligro infaliblemente._

_Algunos héroes simplemente morían, y la injusticia prevalecía. Los malos ganaban, los buenos quedaban oprimidos por los malhechores. Los enamorados se separaban, o el amor no siempre era correspondido. O no siempre era suficiente._

_Y las lágrimas no eran dulces y pacíficas como las que narraban los romances de bandoleros y guerreros, si no que resultaban ardientes y corrosivas. Y no tenían nada de ideal, de hermoso. El dolor era simplemente amargo, ácido. Desgarrador._

"_**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo"** ._

_Bueno, Jareth no negaba que a lo mejor había resultado algo egocéntrico por su parte pedirle a Sarah "le temiera". ¡Pero qué podía hacer!. Esa era su forma de ser, y además la altivez que se esperaba de él como soberano. _

_Quizás no había sido del todo humilde, pero un Rey no debía serlo jamás. Tenía que dejar bien claro su papel y poner a los demás en su sitio._

_Sarah no pareció entenderlo bien. Era tonta, ¿que esperaba?, ¿que se arrodillara ante ella?. ¿Es que la muchacha se había creído también el estereotipo de príncipe sacrificado y voluntarioso de los cuentos de hadas?._

_¡El orgullo marcaba como un sello a la nobleza!. Si no, ¿qué les distinguiría de los plebeyos?._

_Pero era absurdo seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Algo inútil ya. _

_Sarah lo había malinterpretado todo... o quizás era que, simplemente, no le quería y no deseaba quedarse junto a él. Daban igual los motivos, sólo importaban los hechos. Y éstos eran que Sarah nunca volvería a invocarle._

_Tanto mejor para ella, pensó Jareth, sombrío._

_Quizá él no podría hacerla tan feliz como se merecía. Ser Rey no era fácil, y resultaba peligroso._

_Nunca podría deberse completamente a Sarah, pues el Reino debía ser lo más importante para un gobernante._

_Tampoco pasarían demasiado tiempo juntos. Jareth trabajaba muy duro con tratados, leyes, relaciones con otros monarcas, organizaciones, defensas... Durante casi todo el día. _

_Sarah acabaría por sentirse sola y añoraría su casa. Y una vez unidos, Jareth no podría soportar que un día Sarah le abandonara porque los deberes como Reina la asfixiaran._

_Siempre estarían lejos el uno del otro. Una distancia insalvable les separaba. Distintos mundos, distintas crianzas que les hacían ser tan dispares como el día y la noche... _

_No importaba ya, no mucho al menos, de todos modos. Jareth ya era presa de amarga resignación desde hacía tantísimo tiempo..._

_Estaba condenado a gobernar solo para siempre su idílico reino. _

_En cuanto a Sarah... era mortal. Se casaría, tendría hijos... y luego moriría. Como todos los demás seres humanos._

_Aquello llenó de profunda angustia a Jareth. Saber que Sarah acabaría con otro hombre, y que le olvidaría... Le hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies, agónico. Y peor aún, algún día la muchacha dejaría de existir y acabaría en algún lugar (dondequiera que fuesen las almas humanas al morir) increíblemente lejos de él... dónde Jareth nunca podría alcanzarla._

_Estarían separados por siempre jamás._

_Era el destino. Y aunque Jareth se dijo que debería aceptarlo inevitablemente... no podía por menos que arderle el corazón y las entrañas frente al descarnado sufrimiento que aguantaba en silencio, manteniendo la compostura... Cómo todo un Rey._

_Apretando los puños hasta que le dolieron las manos, el soberano cerró los ojos. Cansado de todo._

_Quizás le iría bien descansar unas cuantas horas, así podría insensibilizar el dolor un rato. Lo cual sería una bendición para su alma y su corazón heridos._

_Seguramente soñaría con Sarah, como de costumbre. No se la podía quitar ni un segundo de la cabeza._

_Pero celebraría profundamente tenerla entre sus brazos, aunque sólo fuera en una ilusión. A pesar de lo mucho que le dolería después despertar solo... como siempre._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A:** Hola n_n. Soy yo, Irma Lair. Decidí escribir un nuevo fanfic de "Labyrinth"... ¡y aquí estoy n_n!. Espero que os haya gustado... aunque Jareth y Sarah no se queden juntos al final.

La verdad es que quería hacer hincapié en que están separados por error. Porque tienen ideas preconcebidas y las dan por sentadas sin preguntar, sin aclarar nada.

Quiero decir, Sarah tiene a Jareth en un mal concepto, aunque lo ame. Cree que es un villano, y que quiere usarla. Además, Sarah teme irracionalmente que él pueda estar casado con otra; que en realidad la desprecie, o que sólo sea un mero capricho para él.

Y Jareth, con su orgullo de Rey, no deja las cosas lo suficientemente claras como para que Sarah comprenda que la ama de verdad.

Por eso acaban separados, porque no hablan el uno con el otro, y se quedan con sus prejuicios hasta el final.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, la mayor parte de culpa parece ser de Sarah. Porque no comprende que para Jareth, que siempre ha estado solo y ha sido educado en un mundo donde la apariencia de Rey inflexible lo es todo, no es fácil mostrar sus sentimiento. Por eso Jareth tiende a ocultar su inseguridad bajo un muro de altanería. De ahí que su promesa: "_Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que digo y yo seré tu esclavo_" suene tan arrogante. No sabe expresar mejor su amor. Porque le han educado para que esté por encima de todos, no sabe ser humilde.

Y Sarah, criada como una chica moderna que no acepta ordenes, ni orgullos desmedidos, no consigue comprender por qué Jareth parece tan displicente y dictador. No comprende la soledad de Jareth, ni su sangre noble que muchas veces habla por él.

Es triste, porque si hablaran con claridad el uno con el otro en lugar de acobardarse, podrían aclarar los malentendidos y estar juntos y felices.

La segunda mitad del fic, la parte de Jareth, ha sido la más difícil. No quería que me saliera muy cursi, porque Jareth no es un ñoño. Pero a la vez quería dejar muy claro que Sarah se equivoca y que Jareth sí la ama mucho. Tanto como ella a él.

En fin... espero que os haya gustado el fic n_n. ¡Me gustan mucho los finales agridulces!.

Un millón de gracias, también, a los que me dejasteis reviews en mis anteriores fanfics de Laberinto, ¡me hicieron mucha ilusión! n_n. ¡Si os ha gustado este también, decírmelo cuando podáis, por favor! n_n. Críticas, opiniones, ¡lo que sea es bienvenido!.

Bueno, ¡nos vemos!. n_n

P.D: Ya sé que es un dato banal..., pero hoy: 31 de Agosto... ¡es mi cumpleaños! :) ¡Me hacía ilusión decirlo! n_n


End file.
